


One Last Thing

by Nemesister



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: It's time for her to go, but there's always one last thing to do before that.
Kudos: 20





	One Last Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those anime's you have to really be annoyed about because: 1. You see it in your recommendations years ago a little after it was announced and you don't bother with it, and 2. It's not bloody long enough!

It's finally time for her to leave, but she won't go without one last thing in mind.

"Decim," she idly called his name out while sitting at the bar.

Said arbiter looked to her. "Yes," he answered in his usual emotionless tone.

"I've really enjoyed my time here," she started to go on. "I'm really going to miss it."

"I'm glad to have made your stay..." he stopped, getting caught off guard as she started crying again, but at the same time she was laughing too.

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself." She explained through sobs.

Decim made his way around to the front of the bar, slipping his arms around her. She leaned back into him, turning herself around so that she could cry into his chest.

"Everything will be alright," he reassured her.

"But did I make the right decision, Decim."

He took a moment to think, then gave a nod. "Yes, you did. I didn't realise that you'd feel bad for someone you didn't know to take your place. You have taught me so much, Chiyuki."

"I'm glad to at least have done something right," she laughed as she pulled away. 

Decim pulled himself upright to then reach into his pocket and hand her an handkerchief. 

"Thanks," she smiled warmly, using it to wipe her eyes.

"Is there anything you would like before...." he held off on using the word leaving.

She nodded. "Would I be able to ice skate just one last time?"

"That can be arranged," he said before turning to leave.

Chiyuki quickly reached out to grab his wrist lightly. "One more thing," she stopped him. 

He turned to her. "Yes?" 

"Would you be willing to join me?" 

It's so subtle, but for a split second she sees she's shocked him.

"I-I don't know how," he tells her truthfully.

"There's really nothing to it," she smiles innocently and he just can't say no.

He nods and heads off to get things prepared. Soon enough the entire floor is covered in ice again. He hands Chiyuki her skates. He's discarded the apron, to give himself more flexibility on the ice. Chiyuki sits upon the steps, slipping on the boots, while Decim sets up the pianist. Skating in complete silence, may be more awkward than it was going to be. 

"Is everything alright?" he now asks as he lowers himself to sit a few steps above her.

She'd been looking down at her fractured knee, losing herself for a good few seconds.

"Yes," she turned with a warm smile.

She stood on shaky legs, now wondering if this was such a good idea. As soon as the blade of the skate touched the ice, she stumbled, if just a little. She turned to see that Decim hadn't noticed, far too busy distracted by his boots. She took a deep breath and pushed herself off, skating towards the edge to go full circle. Just when it seemed everything was fine, she lost all concentration for a second and landed with a rather nasty thud.

Decim looked up, he'd already seen her go down once, but that was due to her memories returning. "Are you alright?" he asked curiously.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, "lost my concentration for a brief moment there."

She pulled herself to her feet, skating back over to him. She stopped by the bottom of the steps, holding out her hand for him. He seemed a little resilient to give his hand.

"You'll soon get the hang of it," she reassured.

He steadily raised his hand to place in hers, finding she was warm and soothing.

"I-I don't know," he retaliated. 

"Don't ever doubt yourself," she warned him. 

"Sorry," he apologised.

She shook her head. "Alright now, take it slow and easy. Baby steps," she encouraged.

"Baby steps," he reassured himself, even as he slipped slightly.

"I've got you," she reminded him. 

"Thank you."

She let him learn at his own pace, slow and easy. She wanted to allow him to at least get a grasp of it, if not be fully able to do as well as she could.

"There you go," she encourages. 

"I think I'm getting it," he tells her proudly.

"I think you are," she chuckles.

She now decides to speed up just a little, but soon comes to the realisation he's losing his balance again. She quickly spins around to the front of him, ready to give him her other hand, but instead he panics and wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly against his chest. She can feel his chest rising and falling. 

It takes a few seconds for it to sink in. "I'm deeply sorry, please forgive me."

Chiyuki looks up at him, her hand rising to cup his cheek. "You don't have to apologise. It's a normal reaction to falling."

"I see," he nods, placing his hand over hers. 

They share a moment before resuming what they came here to do.

"Keep that up," she tells him as he just manages to keep a steady pace going alongside her. 

"Am I doing it right?" he asks, just to make sure.

"Soon you'll be just as good as me."

"I'm really that good?"

"You've managed to get this far in this short time."

He felt his heart swell with pride.

"May I try....?". 

"Are you sure?" she asked, knowing he wanted to try by himself. 

He had to show her that he was capable. He wanted to show her how much of a good teacher she was. Chiyuki let go of his hand, but stayed close by just in case he needed her again. He swayed a little at first, but caught himself and made it a quarter of the way round before slipping up slightly. Chiyuki had allowed him space and was now wishing she hadn't. She quickly headed over, stopping right beside him. 

"Decim, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"I lost my footing," he sighed. 

"I can see," she grinned, while holding out her hand. "Do you want to call it a day?"

He stood with her help and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm fine."

"If you insist," she shrugged.

He set off again, but stopped and swayed again. Chiyuki quickly headed over to him, holding out her hand again, this time she took both hands in hers and skated backwards. They picked up the pace and soon they were both in synch, everything was going smoothly until Chiyuki got distracted by the look on Decim's face. There was a slight hint of a smile, but still not something visible.

"Oh no," she mouthed wordlessly, feeling herself make one slight mistake. 

She fell forwards into him, making matters worse when her foot collided with his. Decim easily lost his balance and went down yet again, this time Chiyuki was going with him. He made sure to shield her even if it resulted in him getting hurt. 

"Ow," she groaned. 

"Are you hurt?" he asked. 

She pulled up, shaking her head. "Not much just twisted my ankle a little."

"I'm sorry," he apologised.

"No, that was entirely my doing. I'm the one to apologise," she frantically went on. "I'm so sorry. I lost concentration and sent us both falling."

Decim allowed her to stand up before he pulled himself to his feet, or much rather tried to. 

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned at seeing him now cradle his arm.

"When we fell I landed rather harshly on my elbow," he explained.

"Ouch," she grimaced. "May I see?"

He allowed her by holding his arm out for her. She started by unbuttoning the shirt sleeve, and then rolled it up carefully past the elbow. She was rather shocked to see how red and painful it looked. 

"I'm so, so, sorry. If I hadn’t lost my concentration, this would have never happened.” She started to cry again. 

Decim looked to her. “It’s not your fault,” he reassured. 

“Yes, it is. I was so caught up in everything... I just couldn’t concentrate.”

He held her in his arms until she recovered both then heading back to the steps. 

“Let me,” she insisted, seeing how he was going to take his own boots off by himself.

“You don’t have to do that,” he sighed.

“Yes, I do.” She sternly told him.

“Thank you.”

Once they were back wearing their normal shoes, Chiyuki made him sit at the bar while she bandaged up his arm.

"Thank you very much," he sighed softly as she finished off.

“It isn’t too tight is it?” she asked as she trailed her fingers softly up his arm. 

“No,” he simply told her.

She straightened up with a heavy sigh.

"I guess it's time," she thought hazily. 

"Yes. I'm afraid so," he sighed, lowering his gaze.

Chiyuki decided seen as this was her last time here, what would it hurt.

"Decim."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for making me feel so welcome," she smiled, though he could see the sadness that accompanied it. 

She took him in a hug again, and he took her back. After which she decided to kiss him. It was something new to the arbiter, but he found himself closing his eyes. Chiyuki pulled back, a little flushed at her boldness.

"I, uh, I should get going."

Decim stood to walk her over to the lifts.

"Decim," she stopped before the lifts. "Would you do one last thing for me?"

"What would you like?" he asked curiously.

"A smile," she told him. "I want to see you smile. Just once could you smile for me, you know how to do that right?"

"Oh," he thought as he tried to form his first smile.

Chiyuki sighed at the attempt. "Never mind," she chuckled as she stepped into the lift.

"I'm very sorry for not getting it right," he apologised.

Chiyuki couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Now looking up just as Decim had remembered how Chiyuki had always smiled at him, he mimicked it. A gasp escaped her as she managed to finally see a genuine smile from the arbiter.

"Thank you, Decim." She smiled back as the lift doors slowly closed on her.

"I wish you only the very best on your journey," were his last words to her.

Decim now turned and headed back to the bar, it would be quiet and rather strange now that she was gone. He resumed his duties before his next guests arrived, cleaning and tiding up around the place to keep himself busy. The two dolls he'd taken from Clavis were still in his pocket. He took them out and looked them over. 

"Chavvot," he thought to himself as he set the handmade dolls on the bar. "Chiyuki was quite fond of that book as a child."

He so wanted to collect the dummy that had housed Chiyuki, from Clavis. But at the moment he was a little busy what with his upcoming guests. He decided to phone Nona and ask for a little extra time.

"What is it?" she asked a little annoyed.

"I have judged her fairly and sent her on her way," he informed her.

"And you want to collect the dummy, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am, would you permit me to do so?"

She went silent for a moment. "I suppose."

"Thank you very much, ma'am."

And with that he put the phone down. Decim was just now heading out when he heard Clavis shout him.

"Hey! Decim!"

He turned to the lift operator. "Clavis, I was just about to..."

"Saved you a trip there," he smiled, holding out a box for him, "thought you'd like her back."

Decim walked over to take the box from him. 

"Thank you very much." he thanked the boy. 

"No need to thank me," Clavis smiled warmly at him before heading back to his lift. "Take care of yourself now won't you."

"I will. Thank you, Clavis."

"Also loving to new look," he added before disappearing into the lift.

Decim was then left to take her dummy and make Chiyuki once again from it. The wires threaded through the body parts and Decim pulled them altogether. With her body back in one piece, he set to work dressing her and placing the wig upon her head. He hung her up to admire his handy work before taking her into the bar. He placed a chair down near to the bar and sat her upon it. The two dolls were then placed in each hand and she was perfect.

"Chiyuki," he smiled at the dummy. "I will never forget you."

He now headed back as Quin sent him the memories of his next guests. The pair looked uneasy as they headed over to the bar.

"Welcome to Quindecim. Please have a seat." He greeted the couple with a warm smile. "My name is Decim, and I will be your bartender."

With Chiyuki by his side always, he would judge these people fairly as she had once taught him.


End file.
